


Damsel in Distress

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #ficletinstruments - Prompt: Film Noir - A weary, F/M, cynical P.I. gets a new case.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: „I needed a drink, I needed a lot of life insurance, I needed a vacation, I needed a home in the country. What I had was a coat, a hat and a gun. I put them on and went out of the room.“~ Raymond Chandler (Farewell, My Lovely - Chapter 34) ~





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Jungfrau in Nöten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601077) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Week 6: **Prompt:** Film Noir - A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

Maia opens the door to the office, dust dancing in the sun.  
"Boss, your 4pm appointment is here."

Jace stows his empty whiskey glass in the top drawer (with time the glass has gradually been placed a drawer higher. Eventually he will be at the point where he won‘t bother to take it off the desk at all).

Together with a little fresh air, a young woman blows into his stuffy office. An extraordinarily pretty young woman. Jace has always had a weakness for red foxes.  
At that moment he regrets that he had already started around noon to bring the level in the whiskey bottle closer to the surface of his desk.

He straightens his back, pointing to the chair in front of him.  
"What can I do for you, lady?" he asks, after the woman has sat down and folded her gloved hands decorously in her lap.

"My name is Clary Fairchild. I want you to find my mother."

"Please tell me what happened, Miss Fairchild. When did you last see her?" Jace taps his pen on the jotter in front of him.

"It's been two days since I came home and she wasn't there." Clary opens her little purse and slides a picture over to Jace. "This is my mom."

Jace looks at the photo. The similarity is striking. A good-looking woman. Jace imagines what Clary would look like in 20 years and that he would love to witness it.  
He put the photo aside. "Were there signs of a fight in the apartment?"

"No! Therefore, the police refuse to help. But my mother was so weird, restless, that morning,. She often stood at the window, watching the street."

"Did you tell that the police?" Jace looks at Clary.

Clary averts his eyes. "My mother had evidence against Valentine Morgenstern and his brutal corruption ring. Luke sends me to you, Luke Garroway." Clary continues to speak so that she won't be interrupted. "Luke can't officially lead the investigation and at the same time conduct unofficial inquiries without attracting the attention of the wrong people."

Clary looks beseechingly into his eyes. "Luke said you were once in his position and have therefore left the precinct."

Her hands wrestle with the innocent handkerchief in despair. "I implore you, Mr. Herondale, help me! Find my mother."

Jace would have liked to reach out to soothe her but he admonishes himself to stay professional.  
"It's Jace," he replies. The surprise about his own answer is visible on his face. Despite the inner harangue, he gets up and sits down on the edge of the desk, their knees almost touching.

Clary looks up at him, her beautiful eyes only partially hidden by the little veil on her ridiculously cute hat.

Is he ready to make more enemies in the precinct than he already has? No question! The hopeful expression and this shy smile is always worth it.

He would save Clary's mother, and who knows, maybe she will save him as well?

**Author's Note:**

> I thank [@_emmeboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeboo79) for her everlasting patience when I annoy her with questions about English sayings.


End file.
